Zahn
Zahn was a demonic Soul Trader. He had obtained a variety of powers by trading human souls for powers through Faustian Deals. Through these deals, he became an upper-level demon; having been lower-level beforehand; a detail that hadn't since been updated in the Book of Shadows. Additionally, he was known to be an expert in Demonic Law. History Faustian Deals Zahn was known as an expert on Demonic Law. At some point in time, he started using Faustian Deals to gain control of the souls of mortals, which he would then trade for powers in slave auctions. Through his deals, Zahn worked his way up from a low-level to a powerful upper-level demon. Fighting the Charmed Ones and Eventual Demise Paige Matthews went up against Zahn independently to save her boss Larry Henderson, who had made a deal with Zahn for success. Zahn warned her that by vanquishing him, every soul he collected will immediately be sent to purgatory where they will endure eternal torment. To save Larry's soul, Paige signed over her own soul so her boss would be released from his contract and be sent to the Beyond. Before signing over her soul, Paige had Richard Montana warn her sisters. Just as Zahn started to auction Paige's body and soul, her sisters came to the rescue and Piper blew up the vault containing all contracts and with them, Zahn's built powers and souls. The sisters then used a potion to vanquish Zahn. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Flaming:' The ability to teleport through flames. *'Conjuration:' The ability to draw imaginary objects into existence. Zahn could conjure Faustian Deals out of thin air. *'Energy balls:' The ability to throw spheres of magical energy. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. *'Summoning:' The ability to summon other beings to one's presence. Zahn could summon and dismiss the souls he possessed. *'Molecular Immobilization:' The ability to slow down molecules to the point where the target appears frozen in time. *'Soul Containment:' The ability to contain the souls of other beings. Zahn controlled his souls through his deals. Other Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Zahn grew to an upper-level demon by collecting powers. Appendices Book of Shadows Zahn :A''' lower level :demon :and soul trader :who specializes :in demonic :contracts and :demonic law. Faustian Deal :'T'he undersigned hereby exchanges eternal rights to :his/her soul to the demon Zahn in exchange for :riches unimaginable. At the time of the undersign's :death, his/her soul will become property of Zahn to trade or :sell as he sees fit. :'F'urthermore, any party engaging in before mentioned :agreement will note that should Zahn perish :prematurely, souls in his possession will burn in :flames for all eternity. Subject to the provisions set forth :above, the agreement is legally binding and will begin :immediately upon signature. :____________________ :Mortal :____________________ :Zahn Spells To Summon Zahn :We call upon the Ancient powers, :To summon one to save a soul. Gallery Zahn_1.jpg Photo03m,m,,mm,m,.jpg 6x07P9.png 6x07P11.png 6x07P12.png 6x07P17,5.png FaustianDeal.jpg FaustianDealCollection.jpg 6x07P20.png Charmed607 516.jpg Appearances '''Zahn appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. Category:Demons Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Evil Category:Characters Category:Deceased